


For me

by Hanamura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Noctis being stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura/pseuds/Hanamura
Summary: It's not like his fingers were knuckle deep into his ass. It's not like Noctis was gritting his teeth, refusing to give into Prompto's request.  A prince doesn't beg, after all.





	For me

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's me again! i'm here to fulfill another kink meme that i couldn't just say no to :3 this was all written on a whim so if there are mistake don't be afraid to hmu 
> 
> catch me @ my [tumblr](http://nktis.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Any teases Noctis until he's begging to be allowed to come.
> 
> ++begging to be fucked is good too  
> ++++any gets off on making a prince/king beg

" _Prompto_."

"Yeah, Noct?"

It's not like his fingers were knuckle deep into his ass. It's not like Noctis was gritting his teeth, refusing to give into Prompto's request. A prince **doesn't** beg, after all. But it seemed like Prompto was more than content keeping him in such a borderline state that he needed just a little more, but he just wouldn't let him reach that state of euphoria. No, Prompto had a mission on hand and he was determined to see it through. So, Noctis had his ass in the air, check resting against the mattress, and spread open with almost no sense of dignity. 

Prompto hums, his fingers poking and prodding at the abused bundle of nerves, not really seeming to care about Noctis' current state, "You know, it would be _so_ much easier if you just _begged_ for my fingers. Or how about my cock instead?" He licks his lips at that, "Think about it, the _powerful_ Prince of Lucis, on his knees and begging for my cock; even at my mercy. That's hot. Mm, imagine what Ignis would say."

Noctis is _too_ embarrassed, his forehead pressing into the sheets as he panted. His skin was on fire, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of Ignis, even Gladio, witnessing this scene. He hoped that Prompto wouldn't have noticed, but that was wishful thinking as he felt those fingers jam right back into his spot, " _Fuck_!"

He chuckled, his other hand kneading at the flash of his ass, even giving it the occasional smack causing Noctis to jerk. "It's so easy! C'mon, just say please. It's not that hard." This time, his fingers don't move, the constant pressure making Noctis to claw at the sheets. Prompto's other hand moved under him, gently pressing into the slit with a small pout.

Noctis shook his head, biting down on his lip to push back the moans that threatened to spill over. He was just as stubborn, but the temptation was so delicious. It was right there, and the finger on his cock didn't help. He stiffened upon feeling Prompto's bulge press against his ass, giving another reminder of what he could have. Noctis releases a small moan, pressing and rubbing back against Prompto, but that feeling went away as fast as it came. "Prompto, you--"

Prompto perks up, taking his hand away from his cock, now pressing three fingers into his entrance. They stretch and scissor, the burning feels so good to Noctis, his hips even pushing back into those fingers. Well, _attempted_ to anyways, but Prompto held them and kept him still. A purr rumbles in his chest, "Noct, you look so good like this. Bent over, ass begging to get fucked. It's too bad _you_ won't or else my cock would be all yours. You know I like it when you beg."

Those fingers refused to let up, sweat forming at the small of his back as he _whined_. The pupils in the blue of his eyes were blown, his lips swollen from fevered kisses whilst saliva started to run down the corner of his mouth. "Prompto... fuck," he moaned out, turning his head to look over his shoulder and he felt his face flush a darker shade of red. "I want to come... no, I _need_ it. Prompto, I-- ah!" Noctis cried out from a hand cracking down against his ass, his toes curling. 

"You can do better than that, Noct. Try again." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

There wasn't really any other options; his cock was red and leaking, his body shaking and sensitive. The feeling is so close, but just out of reach. He was taunting him, teasing him and he was at Prompto's will entirely. There was no dignity here, even if that's what he told himself. The only thing he can really do is-- "Please," he murmurs into the mattress.

"Huh?" Prompto leans over him again, eyes blinking curiously. "What was that?"

" _Prompto_." 

He chuckles, hand gently rubbing circles into his hips, "Sorry, dude, I didn't hear you!" Which was half a lie, of course.

He bites down on his lip again, his bangs sticking to his forehead as he pants out, " _Please_."

Oh, fuck. That's so sexy. "Please _what_?"

 _Are you serious right now_? He knew damn well what he was talking about. "I want to come," he whines quietly. "I need to come, Prompto, please..." 

His cock twitches in his pants, licking his dry lips. Prince Noctis begging for him to come, it did something to him. "Say it again."

"I'm not going to say it again. I know you heard me-- mm!" Those fingers that had stilled forced its way back against those bundles of nerves, a little rougher than it previously. He wasn't complaining no, but that wasn't helping him one bit. Noctis shivered, brows furrowing in a fit of frustration. He's breathless at this point. "Please, _pleasepleaseplease_ let me come! Please, Prompto!"

Prompto swallowed, "If that's what His Highness wants. Who am I to refuse a request like that?" With his fingers moving in his ass, his other hand made sure to pump him with his thrusts and it didn't take long at all for his release.

It was only mere seconds later that his back arched, moaning loudly as another shiver ran down his spine as he finally came. Though Prompto's hands weren't letting up, making sure that Noctis was milked out for what that he was all worth. He moaned again, his hand resting on top of Prompto's hand to still him because it was starting to _hurt_. He heard him apologize under his breath, retreating his hands. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away," he says as if he's talking about the weather. "You alright?"

Noctis finally turns over on his back, a hand resting on his chest as he takes notice of Prompto's bulge, "You didn't come yet?"

He crawls onto Noctis and pulls him into a rough kiss, his fingers tangled in his belt and pants as he finally pulls his cock free. With a tongue dipping into his mouth, he pulls away with his forehead pressing against Noctis' own. "You're so hot when you beg for me," he says breathlessly, his hand pumping himself with fervor. "A prince of his kingdom at _my_ mercy? So spread out and vulnerable? Ah, Noct--" His hips jerk, his eyes closing. 

Noctis is flushed, his hands moving up to tangle his fingers in his hair as he pulls him into another kiss. It's a small tug, but it's just what Prompto likes. "Prompto," he murmurs in between kisses. "Let me help you... _please_ ," Noctis reaches between them as he rubs his thumb against the head and even pressing into the slit. "I'm here only for you," Noctis makes sure to remind him, eyes half lidded, "look at me." 

And he does, tears forming at the corner of his eyes with a whine, "Holy fuck, Noct-- I'm so close."

"As your prince, I demand that you come. You hear me?" 

And that's all that it really takes with one, two, three more pumps as he grinds into Noctis and coming all over his chest and stomach. His breath shudders, finishing the last of it on his cock before laying next to him. After a moment of silence and catching of breath, he smiles, "We should do that again." 

The pink creeps up on Noctis' cheeks again as he rolls his eyes. He looks away, almost embarrassed. He was usually always willing to indulge in Prompto's kinks, even if they were a bit weird. Besides, who was he to judge? "Maybe later." 

Prompto peeks at Noctis, almost perking up with wide eyes. "Promise?"

"I don't make promises." 

"Dude, what?! C'mon, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that!"

"Hm," he pretends to think for a moment. "Maybe."

"Okay, now you're just being mean."

And he smirks, leaning forward to give him more of a chaste kiss this time. Oh, he definitely doesn't feel Prompto's cock twitch with interest, especially when it's obvious against his thigh. "Later." 


End file.
